User blog:Dipperfans/The Gee season 1 episode 6 The Strangest Dream
The Strangest Dream One beautiful night at Alfea, the Gee was sleeping. Krysta and Pacifica stayed in one room, Vietna and Candy slept in the same room, also Grenda and Mabel. Mabel was restless. In her dream, she saw a lady in yellow and wore a mask. Unknown lady:Mabel! Mabel! Mabel:Who are you? Unknown lady:My name is Alentia. Mabel! Save me! Find me! Mabel:But you are right here. Alentia:No Mabel! This is an inlusion of me. Find me! Mabel:I will find you. Alentia:Find me! Find me! Later, Mabel woke up and screamed. Waddles was also waken up by her scream. Grenda:Are you okay, Mabel? The others opened her room's door and walked into the room. Pacifica:Are you alright? Mabel:Yeah, I'm fine. What time is it? Vietna:It's just the middle of the night. What just happened? Mabel:Well, nothing. You girls just keep sleeping. In the morning, Mabel and the Gee and Hope came to their classroom. Hope:Hi you guys, how was last night. Krysta:It's was really good. I've dreamed about a garden full with flower. Oh hey, wait, alright. Gee, I give you my latest collection of hat. (then a hat appeared and everyone wear it), Flower Generation. Then the teacher came in, he is an elf. Wizgiz:Good morning, everyone! Now, for those of you who haven't met me yet, I am Professor Wizgiz, your teacher of metamorphosis, or as I prefer to call it... the art of changing... (pulls the side of his mouth which snaps back in place, then suddenly transforms into Griselda) the way you look!" (Students gasp in shock, then applaud) Wizgiz: (in combined voice of his and Griselda's) Oh, but that's nothing! By year's end, you'll do better than that! (reverts and speaks normally) And since every ending must have a beginning, let us start with a simple exercise. (materializes hand mirrors to everyone) Concentrate. Look in the mirror, look at yourself, and think about changing the color of your hair. Pacifica:OH, free mirror! Mabel tried to concentrate and finally saw her hair changed in the mirror. Mabel:Wow, I did it. But it only appear for seconds. Wizgiz:Don't worry, Mabel . If at first you don't succeed, try again! Mabel:ok, again. Mabel tried to do again and boom...her hair style change into a really funny one. Pacifica:hahahaha! (lying on the table). Hhahaha. Mabel:That's not funny, Pacifica. After the bell ringed, Mabel asked Hope. Mabel:Hi Hope, do you know which way to the headmistress office? Hope:Well maybe there. (point somewhere) Mabel:Well, thanks Hope. A while later, Mabel haslost the way and met Miss Griselda. Griselda:What are you doing here? Back to your room now. Mabel:I I just want to go to Miss Faragonda office. Griselda:Oh, go straight ahead, go up those stairs. Then you're be their. Mabel:Thanks Miss Griselda. When Mabel reached the Headmistress office, Miss Faragonda was looking out the window. Mabel:Um, Miss Faragonda... Faragonda:Oh, Mabel, please sit down. Mabel:Thanks Miss Faragonda, i have something to tell you. Faragonda:OH, what is the problem my dear. Mabel:Well, I have a strange dream every night. It shown me and a woman. She said her name is Alentia. Faragonda:Alentia!!! Mabel:Yes. She told me to find her. But I don't know where to start. Faragonda:Hhmm... You're right. Mabel:Also, i have something to ask. Do you know anything about Water Dragon, it's my power and it's a weird power. Faragonda:Oh! Meanwhile at Cloudtower, Miss Griffin, the Headmistress, was teaching about dark magic. Griffin:Dark magic isn't always bad, if you use it in the right way, it will be usefu. Rainy:Dark magic is for evil usage,only. Urg, she's wrong. Mayay:Because she is not evil like us. Earthy:I wish that this Cloudtower only have evil things. Metany:Me, too. The bell ringed and the Scarne back to their room. Then Darky appeared as a dragon head. Mayay:Lord Darky, you have involved. Darky:Yes, everytime my minions die, it gives me power. The power it takes from the people it touched or grabbed. Skretchary has grabbed that Mabel and assumed her power and sent it to me. That's why I involved. Earthy:Dear Lord, we have something to ask. That girl, Mabel, has the power of some kind of water dragon. Darky:You say what, Water Dragon? Faragonda:Water Dragon is an ancient dragon. You have already known about the Great Dragon, right? Mabel:Yes! Faragonda:Water Dragon was born from a crash between the Great Dragon and the Water Stars, also an ancient force that is opposite to the Water Dragon. From the crash came out 2 pieces of it, 1 was the Water Dragon. And 1...... Darky:....fallen into Oblivion, known as the hell of the Magic Dimension, and it turned into... me. Scarne:OH! Faragonda:It turned into a dark dragon, named Darky. Decades later, Darky was powerful enough to destroy the great Dragon but the Water Dragon quickly attacked him and turned him into a cloud. Now no one know where is Darky. Mabel:Oh! Faragonda:And finally, the Water Dragon is too tired so it rested in Vaneela, the second world of the universe being created. The princess Vaneela is the olny Guardian of the Water Dragon but I don't know why you have it. Mabel:I'm just a normal Earth fairy. Faragonda:I know. But everything can happened. Now you can go back to your room. Mabel:Thanks Miss Faragonda. Darky:I have nothing to tell you anymore. (Disappeared) Metany:Do you think what I'm thinking? Mayay:Looks like that Mabel has power that even more powerful than Lord Darky. Interesting! What if we used the Vacumm to take the Water Dragon from her and give it to Darky, we will also have its gret power. Earthy:Great!! Scarne:Hahahahaha! Rainy:Now let'suse the Vacumm. But how can we use it? Mayay:Ghostlany (it appeared). We gonna have an experiment on you. Then the Scarne called their Vacumm out and use it on Ghostlany. Earthy:Hey, what's happening. Ghostlany accidentally turned gigantic and flew away. The Scarne followed it and Ghostlany landed in the middle of the Gloomy Wood. Alfea student 1:Look guys! A monster. Pacifica:Isn't that the monster we met before. Grenda:And it's heading this way. Vietna:We have to stop it. Mabel:Hey guys, wait what's that? Krysta:Just a myterious creature and it's gonna destroy Alfea. Mabel:Let's tranform girls! Gee:Magic Winx (Song:We girls are the Gee Energy creatin' our magic powers We'll defeat the evil deeds of Scarne We're the new ones we're the Gee (Mabel, Fairy of the Water Dragon) (Grenda, boom boom boom boom) (Grenda, oooo) Winx Club (Grenda, Fairy of leaves) (Pa-ci-ci-fi-ca-a-ah) Wings in heaven we are the Gee (Pacifica, Fairy of the sun light) (Bass) Vietna (Bass) Vietna, Vietna Magical Winx The Gee (Vietna, Fairy of wind) Candy-dy-dy Lightning Power (Candy, Fairy of lightning) We girls are the Winx Energy creatin' Our magic powers We'll defeat the evil Trix Winx (Krysta, Fairy of crystal) We are the Winx) Mabel:Let's kick this evil monster out of here. Water Bolt Candy:Electric Shock Krysta:Crystal Rain Ghostlany:AHHH. Ghostlany used its body to attacked Krysta and Candy. Pacifica:It's absorb our power. Mabel:There must be a way to stop it. Grenda:Mabel, use your Water Dragon power. Mabel:I can't even control it. Grenda:So how can we beat it. Vortex of Leaves Ghostlany was hitted but still alright and it was trying to reach to Mabel. Mabel:AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhh! Pacifica:Mabel, noo. Then the Water Dragon appeared and surrounded Ghostlany and made a water tornado. The tornado destoyred Ghostlany at once. Mayay:It's too powerful. I think we have to think a better way to get the Water Dragon from Mabel. Mabel:The Water Dragon! The Water Dragon flew to Mabel. Mabel:You're really nice. Then it flew around Mabel and vanished as the girls transform back into human. Faragonda: (thought)What if Mabel is the princess of Vaneela? Gee:You did it, mabel! Krysta:You're the best Mabel! Mabel:Thanks girls! Later that night at Alfea. Pacifica:What are we gonna do tonight? Mabel:What about pilow fight? Pacifica:I don't think it's great, because it's.....awsome. Yahh And the girls play pilow fight for all night. (Background Song:Today we're going downtown It's just a little holiday Try and catch us if you can ! Shallalalala, ooh shallalalala Tomorrow we'll be good girl s Tomorrow we'll be the best we can So I hope you will understand-and-and-and Oohooh shallalalala, oohooh shallalalala Oohooh catch us if you can!) THE END COMING SOON THE GEE SEASON 1 EPISODE 7 GEE DISASTERS Category:Blog posts